


Welcome

by jujus_writing_corner



Category: Real Person Fiction, Youtube RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Relationship Study, because i can't hecking help myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujus_writing_corner/pseuds/jujus_writing_corner
Summary: After Yandere is awoken by nightmares yet again, he decides to go to Dr. Iplier's room to sleep instead, only to find that he's not the only one there.





	Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> I love the literal sleeping together trope and I wanted to write something fluffy, so I made this! I love Yan and Doc and I love Doc/Host so it was only a matter of time before I wrote something like this :p
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s late at night, and Ego Inc. is asleep.

Well, most of it is. Some of the egos are perpetual night owls, and some of them would like to sleep but can’t. Yandereplier is both. His internal clock primes him to wake up late and stay up later, yet even his most exhausted nights sometimes get interrupted by his own restless mind. His thoughts run wild and won’t let him settle, or he falls asleep only to be woken by nightmares that his anxious brain conjures up. When he was new he thought maybe he’d get used to this one day, but he doubts there’s a chance of that, now. Not when he’s been around for two and a half years and the nightmares still upset him every time.

Granted, it used to be a lot worse. He used to get hardly any sleep at all. But eventually Dr. Iplier prescribed him something to make him sleep a little easier, a little deeper. The pills don’t work completely, but Yandere definitely gets a lot more sleep than he used to. More importantly, though, he’s found out a method that keeps away nightmares no matter what:

Sleeping with others.

No matter how awful his nightmares are, he can easily go back to sleep and stay asleep if he’s cuddled up beside someone he loves. The only problem with that is how much Yandere hates troubling others or making things difficult. Even when they tell him that they don’t mind, or even that they enjoy it like Yandere does, he can’t help but feel bad about it. Still, when the night is rough, he often can’t help but go to someone else for comfort.

Tonight, when a nightmare wakes him with visions of loneliness and loss, he makes his way to Dr. Iplier’s bedroom. He’d normally go to Darkiplier, but he had an aggravating day, and Yandere wants to let him be tonight. Dark’s a light sleeper and often wakes when Yandere joins him in bed; meanwhile, Dr. Iplier sleeps like the dead. It’s nice, though, because it helps Yandere feel like he isn’t bothering him. The most Dr. Iplier ever does (if he moves at all) is pull Yandere to his chest like he’s a teddy bear and hug him tight, all without waking. Yandere hopes that’ll happen again tonight.

Instead, when he arrives at Dr. Iplier’s door, he sees light coming through the crack along the floor. He can hear the whispers of two people. They’re too quiet for Yandere to recognize, but he already knows who they must be. He stands there in front of the door for a moment, dejected and wondering what to do now. He could go to Wilford, but he snores…maybe Chrome is charging tonight? Probably not, but Yandere supposes he has no other option. Right as he moves to step away, though…

“Yan, is that you out there? You can come in, kiddo.”

Yandere’s cheeks turn pink with embarrassment. He’s never been any good at hiding things from Dr. Iplier, and he still isn’t, it seems. The last thing he wants to do is interrupt anything, but he can’t exactly leave now. The door is unlocked, and he opens it slowly, not all the way.

Yandere sees Dr. Iplier sitting in bed with the Host beside him, who is leaning on Dr. Iplier’s shoulder and loosely holding onto his nearest arm. Dr. Iplier is wearing a tank top while Host is shirtless, though his eyes are still bandaged. The covers are pulled in around their waists, and Dr. Iplier has an open book on his lap. Right now, though, he’s looking at Yandere with a gentle smile. Host’s face is turned towards Yandere as well, though his expression is more neutral.

“Sorry,” Yandere mumbles, “I had a bad dream.”

“It’s alright, hon, come sit with us.” Dr. Iplier says, patting the empty space next to him on the bed. “You aren’t interrupting anything scandalous, don’t worry,” he adds with a cheeky grin.

“Daaaad,” Yandere can’t help but whine, cheeks turning pinker. Still, he enters the room, shutting the door behind him. He crawls into bed beside Dr. Iplier, cuddling up to him much the same way Host is; head on his shoulder and holding onto his arm.

Truthfully, Yandere isn’t so worried about Dr. Iplier feeling inconvenienced by his presence. The nagging voice at the back of his mind is quiet and ignorable. His main concern is the Host. He and Yandere get along fine for the most part: Yandere’s loved the library since he was new, and Host has been happy to have him there. But Host became wary of Yandere as time went on. Yandere thinks it’s because he and Dark fell in love. He doesn’t know the full story, but he can tell just by observation that Dark and Host have bad blood between them. A friend of Dark is no friend of Host’s, apparently (except for Wilford, but Yandere supposes that’s different, considering how long they’ve known each other). He still seems okay with Yandere coming to his library and borrowing books, but he mostly keeps his distance now. Yandere wonders if Host is uncomfortable with him being here, intruding on his night with Dr. Iplier.

Then again, Yandere _is_ Dr. Iplier’s son now. He supposes he has a right to be here, too, especially since Dr. Iplier invited him in. Yandere never told Host about becoming Dr. Iplier’s son, but he’s sure Dr. Iplier did. Ever since, Host has been a bit less frosty to him to usual. Before Yandere got together with Dark, he nearly considered Host a friend. Now, though, they’re merely lukewarm acquaintances. Still, Yandere doubts Dr. Iplier would’ve let him in if Host wasn’t okay with it. Maybe Host doesn’t mind him being here?

“What are you reading?” Yandere asks, peering down at the page in Dr. Iplier’s book.

“The Tell-Tale Heart,” Dr. Iplier says, “By…oh, what was his name–”

“Poe,” Host interjects, “Edgar Allan Poe.” His expression is as neutral and impassive as ever. Yandere frowns.

“Isn’t that the one about the guy who kills an old man and puts him in the floorboards?”

“Hey, spoilers!” Dr. Iplier chuckles. “Yeah, not much of a bedtime story, is it?”

“No, but it’s still an excellent story,” Host says. His lips quirk into an almost-smile. “The Host reminds Dr. Iplier that he allowed him to choose the story tonight.”

“Out of the dozens of stories in this book, you said I could choose either this or “The Yellow Wallpaper,”” Dr. Iplier retorts, “And that one’s too depressing, so really, I had no choice.”

“That one is also excellent,” Host replies evenly, “It is not Host’s fault that Dr. Iplier is a big baby.”

Dr. Iplier lets out an offended gasp, and Yandere snorts. Host readjusts against Dr. Iplier’s side, and his smile fades. Yandere is suddenly nervous. Maybe Host is annoyed at Yandere for laughing and intruding on his and Dr. Iplier’s moment? Or maybe he just let his expression relax, especially given how reserved, stoic, and tired he is. It’s hard to tell to Yandere; Host’s face is back to neutral again, and it’s easy to see annoyance in it. Yandere looks away, back down at the book. Dr. Iplier doesn't seem to notice anything amiss.

“I don’t mind the story,” Yandere mumbles, “I like Poe.”

“Good,” Dr. Iplier says, “We’re only a couple paragraphs in, I can start from the beginning–”

“No, that’s okay,” Yandere cuts him off, still mindful of Host, “You don’t have to start over, I already know this story.”

“It’s alright, sweetheart,” Dr. Iplier murmurs. He takes his hand away from the book to squeeze Yandere’s knee through the covers. “Neither of us mind.”

“Dr. Iplier is correct,” Host pipes up, “Yandere does not need to worry about annoying anyone.” He smiles again, but with a playful edge this time, as if he knows just how much Yandere needed to hear those words.

Normally Yandere doesn’t like it when he feels like Host can see right through him, but this time it’s somehow comforting.

“Okay,” Yandere says, cheeks turning pink again, “Um, thanks.”

“Yandere is welcome.”

Now it’s Yandere’s turn to smile.

“Alright, then,” Dr. Iplier says, taking his hand from Yandere’s knee to hold the book again, “Are we all ready to start?”

“Yes.”

“Yep!”

“Okay.”

Dr. Iplier leans back against the headboard as Yandere settles, curling up against him. Host already seems comfortable without adjusting, and merely sinks deeper against Dr. Iplier’s side. Dr. Iplier takes a breath in and begins.

“True! – nervous – very, very dreadfully nervous I had been and am; but why will you say that I am mad? The disease had sharpened my senses – not destroyed – not dulled them. Above all was the sense of hearing acute…”

Dr. Iplier is a good storyteller. He doesn’t get very loud or animated – it’s nighttime, after all – but he reads with feeling, giving emotion to every word. Yandere wonders if he got that skill from Host, but a yawn interrupts him. “The Tell-Tale Heart” is not a long story, but Yandere is exhausted, and the bed is warm, and Dr. Iplier’s voice is soft and gentle. Yandere snuggles closer against him, and Dr. Iplier uses a pause between two paragraphs to kiss the top of his head. Yandere smiles in response, too tired to giggle. He’s nearly forgotten about the Host until he catches sight of him on Dr. Iplier’s other side. Yandere looks at Host from across Dr. Iplier’s chest, and Host smiles again, as though he knows Yandere is looking. Yandere sleepily smiles back. He closes his eyes and listens to Dr. Iplier’s voice, not minding the words, only the sound. Sleep comes on slow, pulling him under nail by nail, board by board.

~~~

““Villains!” I shrieked, “dissemble no more! I admit the deed! – tear up the planks! – here, here! – it is the beating of his hideous heart!””

Dr. Iplier ends the story with less flourish than he would’ve liked, but he’s too tired to give it more. Yandere fell asleep a few paragraphs ago, and Dr. Iplier had half a mind to follow. Host is still awake, but he’s exhausted, too. Though his eyes are covered, Dr. Iplier imagines they’re only half-open.

“Well done,” he says, and yes, he sounds only half-awake. He yawns. “And here you said this was a poor bedtime story.”

“It still is,” Dr. Iplier says, “It’s just late, and we’re tired.”

“Mm.” Host presses a kiss to the bare skin of Dr. Iplier’s arm. “Did you notice, before, how anxious Yandere was?”

“Yes,” Dr. Iplier sighs, sparing a glance to his boy, still sound asleep against him, “A part of me wanted to cuddle him until he felt better, but I didn’t want to embarrass him. Poor kid’s always so nervous.”

“He has a lot of fear,” Host agrees, “Fear of saying or doing wrong.” He pauses. “I know that I…have not helped with that fear. I understand that he cares for you and will cause neither of us harm, but…”

“…But he loves Dark,” Dr. Iplier finishes gently, “And you’re afraid of what Dark might make him do.”

Host nods. He pauses again.

“You may dislike me saying this,” he says, voice rumbling like quiet thunder, “But if Dark were ever to make Yandere choose between you two, he would not hesitate to choose Dark.”

“Host–” Dr. Iplier begins, but is interrupted by a small sound from his other side.

He turns to look at Yandere, and realizes he’s beginning to have a nightmare. His brow is knitted with fear, and he starts to tremble as another whimper escapes his throat. He clings to Dr. Iplier’s arm like he doesn’t know how to let go.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Dr. Iplier murmurs. Host releases his other arm so he can stroke Yandere’s hair. “Shh, baby, shhhh.”

Yandere whimpers again, and Dr. Iplier kisses his forehead.

“You’re okay, love,” Dr. Iplier tells him, “I’m here, I’ve got you. Shh, shh…”

After another minute of whispering to Yandere and kissing away the wrinkles in his brow, Yandere finally relaxes and returns to deep sleep, burrowing against Dr. Iplier’s chest with a sigh. He releases Dr. Iplier’s arm to wind his arms around Dr. Iplier’s chest instead.

There’s a few moments of silence as Dr. Iplier stares down at Yandere, still absently stroking his hair with his now-free arm and wraps the other around Host. The three are much closer together now, and there’s a pause as Host’s earlier words hang in the air.

“Maybe you’re right,” Dr. Iplier admits in a whisper, “But he’s still my son. He still needs me, and I…I need him, too.” Host smiles knowingly.

“You do,” he concedes, “You like having people to care for, and Yandere likes being cared for.”

“Expose us both, why don’t you,” Dr. Iplier chuckles. He pauses. “Hey, what if I was right before about “Tell-Tale Heart” being a bad bedtime story? What if that’s what gave Yan a nightmare?”

“I doubt that,” Host says, still smiling. He sits up a little to kiss Dr. Iplier. “I’m going to go to sleep, too.”

“What, are you of all people too tired to talk?”

“I am, and I believe you are overtired as well, my dear, if your sudden chattiness is any indication.”

“…Maybe.”

“If you say so. Goodnight, love.”

“Goodnight, Isaac.” A quieter whisper. “And goodnight, Yan.”

~~~

Sometime in the night, Dr. Iplier wakes up. Not for any particular reason; he’s used to being awoken at night by the bedside buzzers of overnight patients, and though he has none tonight, his body wakes itself regardless. But he’s so warm and comfortable he knows he’s going to fall asleep again in a minute or two. It’s then he realizes that the softness under his chin is someone’s hair, as is the softness on his shoulder.

He cracks his eyes open to see Yandere’s head tucked up under his chin, and Host’s head on his shoulder. He can feel both of them breathing softly into his chest, feel both their arms tangled around him. Yandere is practically on top of him, and one arm is beginning to ache from being pinned beneath Host, but he doesn’t care. Dr. Iplier beams as he looks down at them both. He kisses the top of Host’s head and ruffles Yandere’s hair before closing his eyes.

Dr. Iplier happily drifts back to sleep with the two people he loves most nestled in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Yan is babey, Doc is a huge sap, water is wet, etc
> 
> Pls leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed, I love getting them! ^^


End file.
